


the ball

by heartbeat_skipping



Category: the shadow game
Genre: F/M, Romance, ace of shades, the city of sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeat_skipping/pseuds/heartbeat_skipping
Summary: levi's jawdrops when he sees enne at a ball
Relationships: enne/levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the ball

The ball had been Levi’s idea. He said he needed to have some fun, as he had been working too hard lately, as Enne had reluctantly agreed. 

Lola appeared in the mirror Enne was standing in front of and Enne swivelled around, teetering on her heels. Lola smiled as she looked at Enne’s short, black, frilly dress which was embroidered with gems that covered her arms. The cloth was practically transparent and Enne had scoffed when Lola had merely suggested the outfit. 

“No way,” Enne had breathed even as she took in the beauty of the black, small dress. 

Lola had laughed. “Are you seriously denying this beautiful thing?” 

Enne puckered her lips. Lola had told her that she should loosen up, have a bit more fun. Maybe she should. “Okay. I’ll get it.” but even as she said it, she regretted choosing such a scandalous outfit.

Now, all the regret was gone and Enne beamed. She looked great. “Wait ‘till Levi sees you.” Lola breathed. Enne ignored her but she couldn’t deny the twisting in her stomach when she imagined meeting Levi. Lola’s dress was nice but Enne couldn’t stop looking at the way the makeup Lola’s friend had done complemented her so well, the way her dress swished every time she moved. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Lola said, already turning around. Enne quickly hurried to catch up and soon they had both made their way down to the ballroom. Lola said her name and the man ticked it off and she was in.

“Enne Salta” 

The man raised his eyebrows when he saw Enne’s dress, then let her through. Enne had been to balls before but this one...was, well, Enne was speechless. New Reynes held different balls to the world world. The room was bloody red, the chandeliers shiny and royal. 

When Levi found Enne, who was taking everything in, he almost felt his jaw drop. His gaze wrapped around her and he felt his breath hitch. She looked gorgeous. and then he raised an eyebrow and walked up to her.

“Lo” he said.  
Enne smiled and Levi nearly crumbled. “This place is amazing.” Enne breathed.

“Mhm.” Levi said but he couldn’t take his eyes off her; It was impossible. “Look at you, in your suit. All handsome and sophisticated” Levi laughed but it was weak. Then, “I’m going to get another drink.” Enne wanted to reach out and say that she had only just arrived but Levi had already slipped away and so Enne went and found Lola.


End file.
